The Chimera: Uzumaki ga Kill
by Uzumaki09's WhirlpoolSaga
Summary: 4/8/19


_The Chimera: Uumaki ga Kill/A Naruto and Akame ga Kill Crossover FanFiction_  
 **_** I do not own Naruto nor do I own Akame ga Kill_  
 **_** Uzumaki **7** _

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"I started seeing the anime series Akame ga Kill in 7/27/18 and finished it in 7/29/18. Looking at the crossovers between Naruto and Akame ga Kill, it's obvious the idea is overused with whatever I might try to pull and probably bring something cliche and obvious but hey, that's what I get for not being first so here is a story between Naruto and Akame ga Kill. If I ever finish then I will go by the anime next time.

 ***** **Summary** :  
"On the night where Night Raid was sent to assassinate Aria and her family, they didn't just find Tatsumi - they found two more young men who's very existence will quake the capital. Just who were they? What were they? And how could they perform feats the likes even _**'Teigu - Imperial Arms'**_ paled into comparison too? Only time will tell.

/

 _The Chimera_

Torture and torment had gone on for days, weeks, Iseyasu didn't know anymore after the long infliction of pain from the countless doses of drugs and diseases. He swore aloud in defiance just as his dear friend Sayo did, screaming at the top of his lungs - not out desperation - but a promise made that their friend would save them.

Oh how that blonde bitch laughed, constantly taunting him at how hopeless their efforts were and at how she would just increase her torment on Sayo the most. Iseyasu could only look on in horror to see his dear friend beaten, cut, stabbed and maimed. Hope was still there, it was just of one.

The other was pride everytime Sayo would look at him with that smile and grin she had. She fought back and took it all. All the pain and delivered it all back to that blonde bitch Aria with her grins, knowing she still held her defiance and it left Aria angrier every time.

Sayo died after all that with her look of defiance. It did Iseyasu proud, something he knew his friend Tatsumi would be too. Yet it was saddening though that Sayo was the one to go.

He was next. That bitch's mom came and gave him another dose of diseases. And that was the kicker. Iseyasu could feel his organs churn inside. Rough coughs of blood poured from his mouth. Ieyasu could feel it. He was close to death's door and even after all this Tatsumi hadn't come. The only thing the country boy could do was just take pride knowing he and Sayo didn't fall.

 _'Tatsumi, I know it wasn't your fault. I wish I could have done more'_ just this once, where no one was around to see - especially Aria and her family - could see him cry after all that. He failed to protect her. Sayo was so adamant about being protected by others. It never bothered the two of them, knowing despite her claims of being stronger than the two of them, Sayo deep down appreciated it.

Iseyasu almost laughed, hurting in response to the pain so he merely chuckled. Giving out a few globs of blood, the soon to be dead country folk looked back at the remains of his dear friend suspended by shackles with the moonlight seeping through the windows. _'He loved you Sayo. Tatsumi loved you and now he'll never get the chance to tell you how he felt about you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you Sayo, or Tatsumi"_ shaking in his tears, Iseyasu closed his eyes.

He could hear the faint beating of his heart. His breathing starting to slow down.

 _-Boom-_

The sound woke him up. The sealed double doors of heavy iron and steel broke apart from their hinges and flew.

Wide-eye, Iseyasu saw someone come out from the doorway. It wasn't Tatsumi. No. It was someone else, or rather two people he didn't recognized.

A foolishness of hope welled in his chest. A part of him thinking it was Tatsumi come to save them. But it wasn't. It was two strange, identical people. Minor differences Iseyasu could tell was from hair color, eye color and markings on their face. Even their clothing was different.

But their faces. Yes, he could tell by their faces they were identical twins.

Iseyasu didn't notice it until the black haired twin spoke aloud, "you sick bitch, so this is what you do to people?" Iseyasu knew it wasn't a question aimed at him. To his shock and sudden surprise, in his grasp was Aria. Gripping her by her blonde hair and hoisting her up by her hair to see what she had done.

"Someone like her doesn't deserve this" the blonde said, looking at the battered remains of Sayo.

"Don't waste your time making miracles, we got the bitch so let's finish this" the dark haired twin responded with a slight gruff voice. He gave a squeeze to Aria's head, making her scream much to the satisfication of Iresayu.

The blonde sigh, sounding defeated. "Okay fine. At least show some sympathy, innocent people are dead because of her ya'know" about ready to kill Aria finally, the blonde grasped at his twin brother's wrist. Preventing him from squeezing any further, "But killing her is to merciful for the things she's done, burn her alive" the blonde ordered solemnly.

Iseyasu saw the dark haired twin drop the girl on the floor. Raising his arm a sudden gout of dark orange flames erupt in front of his palm and swarmed back and swallowed his limb. The flames didn't flicker and was smooth, taking much of his lower forearm it turned into a sharp point.

/

It was all that bitch's fault. Aria just knew it.

Her beautiful hair and defiant look. It was all because of her that she was in this mess.

These people, these bastards seemed like easy pickings at first. Coming out from the countryside and into the Capital. It was luck that she found them and invited the two twins and their third companion to her home. Yet only a day after everything just went down hill for her and her family when the two twins slaughtered her guards and parents.

Taking her hostage and bringing her to the warehouse where they kept their tortured victims, Aria knew this was where they would kill her, or even worse torture to feel the victims own pain. Gritting her teeth and spitting out venomously, Aria yelled.

"They're all just cattle!" Aria seethed, glaring at the two who looked at her. "They are all nothing but livestock for me to do whatever I see fit. I did it, and I liked it just the way my family did. And I took care of her, especially her. Such filth doesn't have the right to have such beautiful hair when my is so unruly and trouble. She should have been greatful I gave her so much attention, that ungreatful bitch!"

Naruto and Menma pretty much blinked at the sudden meltdown this girl had. Neither of them really cared about whatever reason she had in killing. The only reason they were able to get into this situation was because of their first few weeks lost in this random dimension. It would have been a rookie mistake to just except an invitation from a girl that seemed so innocent looking regardless of anything. Shinobi like the two of them knew better in their years, and sensing negative intention was already a key factor in getting the best of the girl and her family.

Torture was diplorable if it was just pointless without any actual cause. And these freaks just did it out of sadistic pleasure.

The heaving and huffing from the blonde girl left Menma to scoff at how pathetic she was.

 _'_ _ **Tenr**_ _ **ō**_ _ **Kaken - Heavenly Prison Fire Sword'**_

His forearm was immediately engulfed in flames. Wrapping around his limb and turning into a makeshift fire sword, Menma took a few steps forward.

Seeing Aria ready to make a break for it, Naruto gave a quick glare. _**'Kanashibari-no-Jutsu - Temporary Paralysis Technique'**_.

Aria felt her legs lock into place, all of her muscles locking together. Against her will Aria tried to move away, but her legs refused. It felt like steel cords were tied around her. The heat bathed her face. The fear present in her eyes. A wet shink was heard, Menma's fire sword easily piercing through Aria's shoulder.

Gasping aloud from the pain, Aria's upper body was immeidately sent ablaze - her gasp becoming a scream apparant from the new pain consuming her. She fell to the floor now that her legs gave out. Giving a wave of his hand, the flames were extinguished from Menma's arm.

After the long night, Naruto gave a sigh. "Things really have escalated since the war hasn't it. Having to deal with Madara and Kaguya were one thing, but throwing the two of us in some godforsaken dimension with an even more corrupt government is just one big hassle for us" saying aloud Menma glanced at his brother.

"That actually makes me wonder, why is it you had that kid with us? What was it, Tatsu, Tosu" Menma tried rolling the name off his tongue, thinking and hardly caring about the third party they had with them since the beginning.

"Tatsumi" Naruto corrected. "And the reason why, was because he knew the lay of the land and where the capital of this place was so I thought it would be a great idea to go along with him after that _**'Kikenshu - Danger Beast or Risk Species'**_ attacked those merchants".

"Tatsumi!" in a rasping voice the identical duo turned to see a bloody and battered youth close to the same age as the boy Tatsumi. Having one arm through the iron bars of his cage, a look of hope and desperation were present on his face. "You said Tatsumi? Tatsumi as in from a village in the mountains? That Tatsumi?" Iseyasu cried.

 _'He must be one of Tatsumi's friends'_ Naruto thought. He sensed a neayby presence, but it was a little faint much like the girl shackled high in the air. Coming to the iron bars the blonde bent them apart where he pulled the weak and malnurished boy. "Iseyasu? You are Iseyasu, right?" Naruto questioned.

Holding back the blood filling in his mouth Iseyasu grinned, "Yeah. Hehe... I thought it would have been Tatsumi to rescue the day but instead it was you guys. You have have no idea how good it feels seeing that bitch burn" coughing sickly Iseyasu looked at the blonde, "where is Tatsumi? I have to tell him about Sayo, she didn't give in to her, she was incredible" raising his arm high with his hand clenched into a fist, "not the way I wanted to go out, but I can at least die knowing I didn't give into Aria and her family"

Iseyasu felt his breathing becoming heavier. He was almost there, Tatsumi wouldn't make it. "Can you tell Tatsumi that? Can please tell him we didn't go down without a fight" his arm fell limp, Naruto craddled him as Iseyasu passed on.

"I could have saved them, they both didn't deserve something so unjust Menma"

"We're not heroes Naruto. We were just passing along and got caught up in this sick shit"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try anything"

It was just an excuse. As far as Menma knew it was all just some bitter excuse for his brother to make up for himself. They weren't good people, Naruto wasn't a good person especially.

"Guys, those Night Raid guys are here and they're -" before he could have had a chance to finish, running to meet the two twins he met along the trail to the Captial, Tatsumi saw his friends dead in the warehouse and the burnt corpse of Aria.

The nigth was going to be long. Tatsumi and now these Night Raid assassins. ust what the hell kind of world did they actually end up in?

/  
/


End file.
